dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 60
, ( ) Supporting Characters: * * * Police Chief of Cliffland Antagonists: * * two robbers: Bill, other * slave driver Other Characters: * squad of Treasury Police * Sylvester, elevator operator Locations: * Consgrove, * , * Xnon's base, an extradimensional Globe Items: * Xnon's Power Rod * Ring of Life (No man-made mechanism is capable of resisting it.) Vehicles * Black Chief Limited | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Golden Flames" | Synopsis2 = Three big arson fires in the same week have killed eleven people. Sgt. Carey and Sleepy are dispatched to aid the arson squad in stopping this. Looking through the most recent arson site, they find an odd-smelling glass vial in a baby carriage, in an unburned part of the ruins. At the Modern Police Laboratory they learn that the vial had recently contained some Z34, the most highly combustible substance known to science, which is only manufactured at the Dorne Chemical Company. Carey remembers that the Scarpus Gang had been busted for a robbery at that plant, some time earlier, but been released for lack of evidence. Carey's Captain details a squad, with Sleepy in Charge, big enough to surveil all members of the Scarpus Gang, around the clock. This pays off, when Sleepy spots Scarpus himself hanging around a loft building, and calls in Sgt Carey. They chase Scarpus up five flights of wooden stairs, to the top floor of the building, and then he shows them an empty glass vial in his hand, and a pack of matches. He's left a trail of Z34 behind himself the whole way up to this loft. He has an ultimatum for them, but Carey simply steps in and punches him out, which causes him to drop his lit match, and just like that the whole stairway is ablaze. But the Fire Department arrives very quickly and after dropping Scarpus into their catch net, then drop one at a time themselves. Carey's boss shows up with the news that the owners of the buildings were behind the arsons, and that they, and the Scarpus Gang, were already being rounded up. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Police Captain * Sleepy Antagonists: * Scarpus Gang Other Characters: * Fireman McNally * Police Chemist Locations: * Police Headquarters ** Police Laboratory * Dorne Chemical Company * loft building at Eleventh and Green Streets Items: * Z34, the most highly combustible substance known to science. | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle3 = Congo Bill: "The Monkey-Men" | Synopsis3 = Gloria flies her seaplane and her new guides, Congo Bill and Professor Kent, ever farther up the river system, until they finally must continue on foot. They encounter a tribe of Monkey-Men, which turn out to be organized under the leadership of the missing Mr. Desmond, Gloria's dad, who has amnesia. These Monkey Men are very dangerous, and they have a lot of trouble with them, amidst which Mr. Decker gets hit in the head, and thus regains his memory. Father and daughter are reunited, and everyone returns to the plane. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent Other Characters: * Gloria Desmond * Mr. Desmond Antagonists: * small tribe of monkey-men Locations: * ** Tributaries | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "Adventure In India" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby Antagonists: * Von Stern * The Great One ** his many Thuggees Other Characters: * British Commissioner * Sir James Dalton, Colonial Office * Agent Fuller Locations: * Vehicles: * Desmo's fighter-plane * many RAF bombers | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker5_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "Phony Cops" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Supporting Characters: * NYPD Antagonists: * Blackie Jenks ** bank robbers in police uniforms * Wayle, shirt maker Other Characters: * Willie Jones, newsboy Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Writer6_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler6_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker6_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle6 = Lt. Bob Neal of Sub 662: "The War Zone" | Synopsis6 = Bulgonia invades Moravia. Lieutenant Bob Neal and Ensign Tubby Potts are reassigned, as military attaches, to the U.S. Embassy in Edlam, Moravia. They sail to Moravia aboard the S.S. Eagle; this takes two weeks. Along the way they encounter two Bulgonian secret agents, who at first try to bribe them into changing loyalties; this offends Bob, who beats them both up. Then the passenger liner hits a naval mine, and begins to sink! Amid the chaos of abandoning the ship, the spies escape. Bob and Tubby bring a lifeboat full of rescuees to the U.S.S. Lincoln, which has responded to the Eagle's final SOS, and which conveys the survivors to Europe. In Europe, at an important train station, just across the border from Moravia, Neal and Potts again encounter the two spies. Then their train to Edlam is attacked by Bulgonian bombers! The conductor evacuates all passengers off the train, but the bombers completely miss the train, leaving it undamaged. Very puzzled, everybody re-boards, but when Bob and Tubby get back to their compartment, the two spies are there ahead of them, guns out. They both get knocked unconscious, stuffed into mailbags, and dumped off the train, then flown away in a Bulgonian bomber. In Bulgonia, they are locked up in a dungeon, from which they escape. They steal a military plane and fly to Moravia. Along the way they disrupt a Bulgonian bombing raid on a hospital. After crash-landing in Moravia, Neal and Potts are taken into custody by the Moravian police. Their story is confirmed by the U.S. Embassy, and soon, by the State Department as well. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Ens. "Tubby" Potts Other Characters: * Moravian Police Antagonists: * Eric, Bulgonian spy * other Bulgonian spy Locations: * * ** Edlam, capital * ** Naval Headquarters * Vehicles: * S.S. Eagle, passenger liner * U.S.S. Lincoln * Moravian passenger train * Bulgonian bombers | Writer7_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler7_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker7_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle7 = Biff Bronson: "The Menace of Dr. Zabkin, Part 1" | Synopsis7 = In the basement of Biff's own apartment building a mad scientist is using secret chemicals to transform ordinary men into freaks, to be sold off to carnivals and sideshows. Biff gets captured by these fiends, and in one short hour they plan to change him into a midget. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Doctor Zabkin, freak maker * Kapek, freak seller * Colosso Other Characters: * Mister Teeny * Jo-Jo the Dog-Faced Man * Mister Sliver * Mister Plump Locations: * Biff's apartment building ** Zabkin's basement laboratory Items: * Zabkin's Secret Chemicals | Writer8_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Jack Lehti | StoryTitle8 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "The Hitch-Hikers" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol Supporting Characters: * ** Black Hawk Villains: * two desperados Other Characters: * father & daughter tourists Locations: * ** Canadian Forest Preserve *** Mountain Highway *** O'Malley's Cabin *** Elk Horn River Vehicles: * red roadster * row boat | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer9_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle9 = Doctor Fate: "The Menace of the Little Men" | Synopsis9 = While driving through the Catskills, Inza Cramer spots a number of little green men, about a foot tall, plotting to attack New York City with advanced weaponry. She drives to Salem, to the Tower of Fate, where she informs Doctor Fate about the villains. Carrying Inza, Fate flies to New York, where the attack is already under way! Gigantic buildings are shattered with terrible rays; thousands of civilians are killed in the wreckage. Military aircraft counterattack, but are simply no match for the invaders' weapons, which sweep them from the sky. Then Dr. Fate arrives. Leaving Inza on a rooftop, Fate engages the invaders, and very quickly backfires their hand-weapons against them, and knocks their aircraft to the ground. Then he and Inza follow up by hurring to the spot where she first spotted the little men. At the bottom of a cliff in the Catskills, she leads him to a cave, inside which they find three giant purple men; Fate identifies them as the Norns. They boast of having created and armed the tiny invaders; harsh threats are exchanged, then Doctor Fate destroys the life-creating power of the Norns, and seals the entrance to their cavern home. He then returns to his Tower, to muse about the legends about the rulers of our destinies, those great brains sealed forever in a cave! | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Norns ** Little Men Locations: * * * Vehicles: * Norn aircraft * U.S. dive bombers | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Biff Bronson: Doctor Zabkin's concentrated formula includes 7 drops of pituitary extract and 3 drops of "Hormone A". * Congo Bill gets head-konked unconscious, with a club, his third such concussion. * Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Golden Flames" title appears atop the first page, but no persons or objects in the story are actually called "Golden Flames". * Doctor Fate: ** The Little Men is reprinted in . ** The tiny homunculi invading New York City smash several skyscrapers, and kill thousands of civilians. Afterward, this carnage is never mentioned again. * The Spectre: ** The Menace Of Xnon is reprinted in . ** The "Black Chief Limited" is a steam-powered streamlined express train, running between eastern New Jersey (Cliffland area) and (at least) eastern Kentucky (Fort Knox area). ** The Spectre can turn a flying bullet into a living butterfly with a wave of his hand. ** In this issue's story, a fifth conversation takes place between [[The Presence|'The Voice']] and The Spectre, in which the Spectre gives an accounting of his activities since his resurrection. With these, The Voice is pleased. The Spectre describes his current situation, which which The Voice is not pleased. The Voice confers on the Spectre, the Ring of Life, and tells him, "No man-made mechanism is capable of resisting it." ** Per the caption in the 8th panel of the 9th page of this story: "...the mighty globe and all its criminal inhabitants are blown to fragments." At minimum two jewelry robbers and one slave-overseer were in the globe at that time, therefore Spectre's body count > 11. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** "Combat" (text story), by Ted Allen ** Monthly Book Review: "The Swiss Family Robinson" by David Wyss, (text article) ** Silly Situations (1-panel gags) by Hal Sherman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Dimensional Travel